Vampire Cats
by space2468
Summary: Because of a "prank", the vampires from VK are sent to a day class girls home when they are turned into cats. I own NOTHING. Well, other then my oc and plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever had it where you're sleeping and when you wake up you've been pranked? Well something like that happened to the night class only... this prank was a bit on the extreme side. Let's just call it a really, really, REALLY bad joke. Oh, and this takes place before Yuki becomes a vampire.**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of a cold winter day, which means (of course) that the night class students were sleeping in their beds.<p>

Now, at this very moment an anonymous person (let's call him _Anonymous_) was switching the night class's blood tablets with "homemade" blood tablets. The reason _Anonymous_ is doing this is unknown to me. It might just be some kind of sick humor, and it might have a very good purpose behind it. Whatever the reason, _Anonymous_ was switching the blood tablets in the middle of the day so no one would notice. Hours later, the night class was starting wake up.

*_yawn_*

Hanabusa sat up on his bed. He looked over at Akatsuki's bed and saw Akatsuki also sitting up on his own bed. "Morning Akatsuki." Hanabusa said tiredly. Now of course he knew it wasn't actually morning but to him and the rest of the night class it was like morning. It was their morning. Akatsuki was to tired to respond and instead started getting ready for class. Hanabusa did the same and once they were ready they both went downstairs to get a drink. Once they got their drinks they sat on the couch in the front entrance. They started drinking the blood tablet water. After a while of just sitting on the couch Akatsuki noticed no one else had come down. "I'm gonna wake the others. They're sleeping in kinda late." Akatsuki went upstairs. Once Hanabua finished his drink he went to get another. The blood tablets tasted different this morning. They were not as bland as they normally were, which was good but, it had a funny after taste. "Hanabusa!" Akatsuki yelled from upstairs. "What is it Akatsuki?" Hanabusa asked. Akatsuki halfway ran downstairs. "I can't find anyone." Akatsuki told Hanabusa worriedly. "What?" Hanabusa asked. He didn't really understand. "No one's in their rooms." Akatsuki said. "Did you check the bathrooms?" Hanabusa asked. "Ya." Replied Akatsuki.

*_scratch scratch_*

Hanabusa and Akatsuki heard a scratch at the door. "Akatsuki, who is that?" Hanabusa asked. He was getting kind of scared. "I don't know." Akatsuki said. He went to answer the door. Once he opened it six kittens ran in. Akatsuki was a little surprised to see kittens. There wasn't any wild cats in the area. Hanabusa gasped in excitement. He loved cats. There was one dark brown one, one light brown one, one blond one, one medium brown one, one orange one and one grey one. All the kittens ran to Hanabusa (they didn't notice Akatsuki). Hanabusa was petting all of them when the grey one bit him. "Ow! He bit me!" Hanabusa yelled. "You must taste good." Akatsuki joked. "Shut up." Hanabusa said. The dark brown kitten started lightly scratching Hanabusa's leg. "What is it?" Hanabusa asked the kitten. All of a sudden Hanabusa and Akatsuki started feeling dizzy. "Hey Akatsuki." Hanabusa said kinda slowly. "Ya." Akatsuki also answered slowly. Both Hanabusa and Akatsuki fainted.

Once Hanabusa and Akatsuki woke up they felt kinda weird.

*_scream_*

"I'm a cat!" Hanabusa said. He was looking at himself and the other cats in shock. Akatsuki also was very shocked. He just didn't scream, unlike his cousin. "Hanabusa, please come down." The blond kitten said to Hanabusa. "You're talking!" Hanabusa yelled. Akatsuki immedeatly knew that these kittens must be the rest of the night class. "It's alright, it's me, Takuma." Hanabusa was completely shocked and confused. Did they all seriously just turn into cats? Hanabusa was calming down. "Takuma, how did this happen?" Akatsuki asked. "I'm not sure. We were all in the middle of a discussion outside when we passed out and turned into cats." Takuma said. "How come Akatsuki and I weren't supposed to come to this 'discussion'?" Hanabusa asked in a slightly annoyed way.

"You were. You just wouldn't wake up." Takuma explained while smiling. Just then everyone heard a "Zero! Zero!" from Yuki. Yuki was looking for Zero. Earlier Zero was telling Yuki how annoying she could be when he passed out. Yuki went to get the headmaster but when she returned Zero was gone. Yuki had looked everywhere. Well, everywhere except the moon dorm, which was where she was going to now. Yuki walked into the moon dorm. She was holding a box halfway filled with papers. "Zero! Are you in here?" Yuki yelled. She had not noticed the eight kittens. When she did notice the kittens she was a little surprised. Yuki walked over to the eight kittens. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked the kittens. Yuki attempted to pet Akatsuki but he jumped out of the way. Yuki then succeeded in petting Hanabusa. "I should take you to the headmaster." Yuki told the kittens. One by one Yuki put each kitten into her box and carried it to the headmasters office. The kittens were a bit heavy for her but she could manage.

Once Yuki got to the door of the headmasters office she knocked on the door with her foot because her hands were full."Come in." The headmaster said from inside the office. "Can you open the door for me, my hands are full." Yuki said. "Sure thing Yuki." The headmaster replied happily. The headmaster opened the door. "Kittens! How adorable!" The headmaster said. Yuki walked over to the headmasters desk. She put the box full of kittens on the desk. "I found them inside the moon dorm." Yuki told Kaien. "They must have gotten lost." Kaien said. Kaien just remembered something. "Oh, Yuki. Did you ever find Zero?" Kaien said happily, still looking at the kittens. "No." Yuki replied. "I'm right here you bastard!" Zero yelled at Kaien. Of course Kaien only heard a meow. "Oh! This one likes me!" Kaien said while lifting up Zero. "Put me down!" Zero told Kaien. Zero struggled to get out of Kaien's grasp. Zero scratched Kaien. Kaien dropped Zero on the table. Even though Zero landed safely he was still mad at Kaien for dropping him. "Ow, he scratched me!" Kaien whined. "Bad kitty!" Kaien told Zero. Zero jumped back into the box. Hanabusa realized something. "Hey! You're the one who bit me!" Hanabusa yelled at Zero. Hanabusa and Zero began fighting. "Oh look they're playing." Yuki said. "I would hardly call that playing." Shiki said to no one in particular.

"What should we do with them?" Yuki asked Kaien. Kaien thought for a while. "I know. Since everyone's leaving for Christmas break, we should give them to one of the students!" Kaien said. "What." Shiki, Rima and Akatsuki said simultaneously. "That's a great idea!" Yuki said. Zero stopped fighting with Hanabusa. "No Yuki, that's a bad idea. That's a very bad idea!" Zero told Yuki. Yuki grabbed the lid to the box wich happened to be behind her and put holes in it. Yuki put the lid over the kitten filled box before any of the kittens noticed.

Most of the students' parents wouldn't let them keep eight kittens but one of the student's parents would. Jamaiki (Ja•ma•icky).

* * *

><p><strong>At Jamaiki's house<strong>

Jamaiki's parents were getting ready to go out of town for two weeks. "Ok dear, were leaving." Jamaiki's mom said. "Alright have a good time." Jamaiki said.

"We will." Jamaiki's father said while walking out the door. Jamaiki and the eight kittens were in the living room, which was the first room you see when you enter the house. The eight kittens were on a coffee table (not in a box) which was centered in the living room. "Ok kitties." I also have to go, but I'll be back soon. I have to go get kitty supplies for you." Jamaiki said to the kittens. Jamaiki left the house. Zero looked around the room. He saw the kitchen and walked towards it. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Hanabusa asked Zero. "None of your business." Zero told Hanabusa. Hanabusa followed Zero into the kitchen. Zero climbed onto a counter. There was a bowl of fruit. Zero bit into an apple. The rest of the night class entered the kitchen. "We don't have our blood tablets." Shiki said. "What are you suggesting vampire?" Zero asked. He glared at Shiki. "I'm not suggesting anything." Shiki said. "I want to make it clear that none of you are to touch the girl." Kaname said. "What?! Why not?!" Hanabusa complained. "Because, if we do she will most likely kick us out." Kaname said. "Did the blood tablets taste different to anyone else?" Takuma asked. "Ya. They had a funny after taste." Shiki said. "You don't think it was the blood tablets that did this, do you?" Akatsuki asked Kaname. "Of course not. If it was the blood tablets then Zero wouldn't be here." Ruka said in a_ that should've been obvious_ way. Kaname briefly looked over at Zero and visa-versa. "So what exactly are we supposed to do for food?" Hanabusa asked. "You could try eating normal food." Zero said. "And what do you suggest we eat in this form?" Hanabusa asked Zero. "Apples." Zero said biting into the apple again.

* * *

><p><strong>At the pet shop<strong>

Jamaiki was paying for all the items she got. She got cat food, sixteen small cat bowls (eight for food and eight for water. Oh, and their names were on the bowls), collars and name tags.

Here is the info on the collars and name tags.

**Name: Collar color: Pet name:**

Hanabusa. Blue. King.

Akatsuki. Brown. Leo

Ichijo. Green. Tiger.

Rima. Light purple. Chloe.

Ruka. Brown. Sophie.

Shiki. Light purple. Midnight.

Kaname. Brown. Ricky.

Zero. Purple. Shadow.

Once Jamaiki got home she called the kittens over to the living room. All the kittens came from the kitchen. "I got everyone a collar with a name." Jamaiki said to the kittens. "A new name?" Hanabusa wondered. Everyone got there collars along with their new names. "Why am I midnight? I'm not even black." Shiki asked. "I think it suits you Shiki." Takuma said smiling. Shiki looked at Takuma's name tag.

"Tiger? That doesn't make much sense either." Shiki said. "Well I happen to like my name." Ruka spoke up. "My name is okay." Rima said. "I have food." Jamaiki yelled from the kitchen. She walked over there while everyone was talking. All the kittens ran into the kitchen. They saw what she had put in their bowls. "Cat food?! She expects us to eat cat food?!" Hanabusa said. "Well, we are cats." Akatsuki said. "Well I am not eating it." Hanabusa said. "Come on kitties, it's time to eat." Jamaiki said. Jamaiki lifted up Hanabusa. Hanabusa took out his claws. "Aidou." Kaname said sternly. Hanabusa put his claws back in. Hanabusa was put near his food bowl. Hanabusa tried to walk away from the cat food but Jamaiki just dragged him back. "Why don't you want it King?" Jamaiki asked. Hanabusa didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

None of the vampires ate (well, Zero had an apple but that doesn't really count) so they were all quite hungry. Jamaiki had just finished making chicken and rice. She left some on the pan. Hanabusa had got to the pan had was eating the chicken and rice. The rest of the kittens had also smelled the food and joined Hanabusa. Once they finish they all joined Jamaiki in the living room. Hanabusa went onto Jamaiki's lap and started meowing. "What is it King?" Jamaiki asked. Hanabusa started walking to the kitchen. He paused and looked behind him at Jamaiki. "You want me to follow you?" Jamaiki asked Hanabusa. Hanabusa meowed again. Hanabusa led Jamaiki into the kitchen. "What is it?" Jamaiki asked. Hanabusa climbed on a counter and walked over to a drawer. He had saw Jamaiki open this drawer before so he knew what was inside. Jamaiki opened the drawer and pulled out a knife. "Do you want me to cut something?" Jamaiki asked. Hanabusa meowed. "How about a carrott?" Jamaiki asked. Jamaiki grabbed a carrot from the fridge and walked back to Hanabusa. She started cutting the carrot. While in the middle of cutting the carrot Hanabusa ran into the hand with the knife which made Jamaiki cut herself. "Ow!" Jamaiki said. Her hand started bleeding. Jamaiki dropped the knife on the counter, shut her eyes tightly and gripped her bleeding hand at the pain. Hanabusa purred and licked Jamaiki's bleeding hand. Gradually the pain started going away. The vampires smelled this of course but Kanama told them to ingore it. Although Zero went to check it out, just to make sure Hanabusa wouldn't try anything (he noticed Hanabusa wasn't in the living room). Zero saw Hanabusa licking the blood off of Jamaiki's hand. Zero quickly jumped onto the counter but before he could stop Hanabusa Hanabusa bit into Jamaiki's hand. Jamaiki quickly pulled her hand away. "Ow!" Jamaiki yelled. Zero scratched Hanabusa's face. Hanabusa hissed at Zero and Zero hissed back. "No fighting." Jamaiki said. She grabbed Hanabusa with the still bleeding hand and Zero with the other. Hanabusa once again purred and licked the blood off Jamaiki's hand. Zero hissed at Hanabusa but Hanabusa just ignored him. Jamaiki walked into the living room, still holding the two kittens. Akatsuki saw Hanabusa licking the blood off Jamaiki's hand. He closed his eyes and sighed. Jamaiki put Zero and Hanabusa down. "Now, no fighting." Jamaiki told the two kittens. She left to the bathroom to go clean her hand.

"Aidou. Do you remember what I said earlier?" Kaname asked sternly. "Yes, lord Kaname." Hanabusa said nervously. "And yet you did it anyway." Kaname said. "Yes lord Kaname." Hanabusa said with his head down. "You shouldn't be so hard on him Kaname. After all he does have the least amount of control." Ichijo said. "Yes, well. I suppose your right." Kaname said. Hanabusa sighed in relief. "But." Kaname said. Hanabusa stiffened. "If you do decide to do it again, you will be punished. Understood?" Kaname told Hanabusa. "Of course lord Kaname." Hanabusa said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Both Jamaiki and Zero had gone to bed. Zero slept on one of the livingroom couches. All of the night class were in the living room.

"I'm sooooooo bored!" Hanabusa complaind. "Why don't we play a game?" Ichijo said. "What kind of game?" Hanabusa asked. Ichijo thought for a while. "I know! Why don't we play one word story?" Ichijo asked Hanabusa. "What's that?" Hanabusa asked. It's an oral game." Ichijo asked. "And how exactly did you learn this game?" Ruka said from the other side of the living room. "One of the day class girls taught it to me." Ichijo said. "When?" Hanabusa asked. "Oh, I forget." Ichijo said. "Well how do play this game?" Hanabusa asked. "Well, first one person says a word. Then another person continues that sentance by saying another word and so on." Ichijo explained, smiling. "Do you understand?" Ichijo asked Hanabusa. "Ya, I get it." Hanabusa said. "Ok I'll go first." Ichijo said.

Ichijo: "I"

Hanabusa: "went"

Ichijo: "to"

Hanabusa: "the"

Ichijo: "store"

Hanabusa: "to"

Ichijo: "buy"

Hanabusa: "bread"

Ichijo: "and"

Hanabusa: "butter"

Ichijo: "and"

Hanabusa: "rice"

Ichijo: "also"

Hanabusa's mind started wandering.

Hanabusa: "chicken"

Ichijo: "and"

Hanabusa: "blood"

Ichijo: "...and"

Hanabusa: "blood"

Ichijo: "_and_"

Hanabusa: "blood"

Ichijo stoped playing. "Hanabusa?" Ichijo said. "Blood." Hanabusa repeted. "Hanabusa." Ichijo said. "Blood." Hanabusa repeted. Ichijo put his hand on Hanabusa's sholder. "Hanabusa, I'm done playing." Ichijo said. Hanabusa came back into present time. "Huh?" Hanabusa said, not really knowing what was going on. Ichijo looked streight at Hanabusa. "I understand your hungry but, on the bright side, at least you don't have to study." Ichijo said. Hanabusa said nothing. Hanabusa walked over to Akatsuki. "Akatsuki, why don't we go over to that girls room." Hanabusa said. Akatsuki looked at Hanabusa. He knew what Hanabusa was thinking. "Were just going to get in trouble." Akatsuki said. Hanabusa had managed to convince Akatsuki to come find Jamaiki's room with him. After searching for while , Hanabusa and Akatsuki found Jamaiki's room. Fortunately, her door was slightly open. Hanabusa jumped onto the bed and went besides Jamaiki's arm. Hanabusa bit into Jamaiki's arm and started drinking her blood. Akatsuki just whatched. He was still on the floor. After a while Hanabusa released Jamaiki's arm. Hanbusa became serous. "Akatsuki." Hanabusa said. "What?" Akatsuki asked. "Do you want some?" Hanabusa asked. Akatsuki thought for a while. "Well, I suppose we can't get in any more trouble than we already are." Akatsuki said. He jumped onto the bed. He hopped over Jamaiki so he was on the side opposite Hanabusa. Akatsuki bit into Jamaiki's arm and started drinking her blood. Hanabusa whatched Akatsuki. That's when Zero entered the room. He ran towards Akatsuki. Akatsuki let go of Jamaiki but before he could do anything, Hanabusa jumped in between him and Zero. "Keep eating Akatsuki!" Hanabusa yelled at Akatsuki. The only reason he wanted Akatsuki to keep drinking Jamaiki's blood was because it annoyed Zero. "It's alright Hanabusa." Akatsuki said calmly. He walked towards Zero. "Listen, we don't want any trouble." Akatsuki said to Zero. "Then you shouldn't have bitten her in the first place." Zero said to Akatsuki. "What's your problem?!" Hanabusa said, annoyed. "You're my problem! You vampires take the life of a human without a second thought. It's discusting." Zero said. "You make it sound like were animals." Akatsuki said. "That's exactly what you are. Animals. Beasts. Monsters." Zero said. "Then what does that make humans?" Akatsuki asked. Both Zero and Hanabusa were confused. "Humans, kill animals all the time for food. But also for their skin, bones and even just for decoration. You could say humans are worse then vampires." Akatsuki said to Zero. Zero was pissed. He never thought of it that way. But in his eyes vampires were still the monsters, not humans. "Besides." Hanabusa spoke up. He walked past Zero so he was now behind Zero. "Even if vampires were the monsters, you dont have your gun. Which makes you defenceless. In other words, we could kill you you any time we wanted to." Hanabusa said. Hanabusa jumped of the bed and walked out the room. Akatsuki followed him. Zero was REALLY pissed now.


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you like the last chapter? If you liked it, good. If you didn't, blame someone else. ;) Now, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Hanabusa and Akatsuki went back to the living room, but when they got there, everyone was gone. Though they didn't bother to wonder where everyone went. "Hanabusa, Akatsuki, come to the kitchen." Takuma said from the kitchen. Hanabusa and Akatsuki went into the kitchen. They saw some dead rats. Senri and Takuma had killed them. "I still can't believe she (Jamaiki) has rats." Ruka said. Senri walked over to one of the rats and bit into it. "What are you doing?!" Ruka yelled. Senri released the rat. "They're in the cupboard you know, if you want some. They're not that bad." Senri said. Ruka fainted. Kaname was also a bit surprised at the idea but, if it quenched their thirst then it just might do. Kaname bit into a rat. Ruka woke up and saw Kaname eating a rat. And so she, reluctantly also began eating a rat. Everyone but Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Zero were eating rats. Takuma released his rat and went over to Hanabusa and Akatsuki. "Aren't you hungry?" Takuma asked Hanabusa and Akatsuki. "You were complaining about how hungry you were earlier." Takuma said to Hanabusa. "I guess I just lost my apatite." Hanabusa told Takuma. "And what about you Akatsuki? I'm sure you're hungry." Takuma said to Akatsuki. "Oh well uh, I guess I'm just not hungry." Akatsuki said. "I realize the idea of rats doesn't sound so good but trust me it's not all bad." Takuma said smiling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the living room<strong>

The night class had gone back to the living room after their meal. They didn't notice Zero enter the living room, go through the living room, and go into the kitchen. Zero was so hungry. The thought of eating rats was weird but, his hunger was too much to bear. Besides, he knew the night class had also drunk from the rats so it's not like it could be THAT bad. Once he finished feeding off a

rat, Zero went back to bed.

Takuma was looking for a place for the night class to sleep. It would have to be a place where no, or as little as possible, light can come in. The basement. Takuma found a basement and it was perfect. There was even furniture. There was a carpet, two couches, two chairs and several lamps, but none of them were on. Once the night class began getting tired, Takuma showed them all where the basement was. Kaname slept on one of the chairs while Senri slept on the other chair. Hanabusa slept on one side of one couch with Akatsuki on the other side of the same couch and Takuma on the other couch and Ruka and Rima were on the carpet. The night class had gone to sleep.

Once Jamaiki and Zero woke up, Zero showed Jamaiki the rats. "What the heck?!" Jamaiki said once she saw the rats. She immediately through them away. "You must of killed them. Good boy." Jamaiki said to Zero. "Where are all your friends?" Jamaiki asked Zero. She hadn't seen the other kittens. She had looked around almost every inch of the house. Zero was following here just because he had nothing else to do. Jamaiki finally checked the basement. It was too dark so she searched for the lamp. Once she found it she turned it on. The lamp was right next to the couch Hanabusa was on, and it was on Hanabusa's side. Jamaiki heard a meow. Hanabusa jumped on her and started rapidly biting at scratching her. Jamaiki quickly turned off the light and Hanabusa return to his side of the couch. The light had woken up all of the night class, well except Senri and Rima. Although they all quickly returned to sleep. "I'm sorry kitties." Jamaiki whispered. Jamaiki took Zero with her and left the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

Jamaiki was in the kitchen making lunch for herself. Zero was also in the kitchen eating some tuna Jamaiki had given him. "None of you have eaten any of your cat food. I guess you don't like it." Jamaiki said to Zero. "You know Shadow, Christmas is coming up." Jamaiki told Zero. "It's getting colder every day." She said to herself.

After Jamaiki had finished cooking and eating her food she went out to go buy more tuna for the kittens since they weren't eating the cat food. Later, when she came back, she found Shadow resting on the couch. "Ok, I'm back with the tuna." Jamaiki said. She had walked to the store, which was kind of far away, so when she got back it was already starting to get dark. Jamaiki put some tuna in each cat food bowl and water in each of the water bowls. Jamaiki walked over to the screen door that led to the backyard and opened it. It was snowing outside.

The night class had woken up not too long ago. It was sunset. Hanabusa ran outside. Jamaiki was a bit surprised to see the kitten race past her.

*_ring_*

Jamaiki's phone started ringing. She quickly ran into the living room and grabbed her phone from the table.

"Hello?"-Jamaiki

"Hey Jamaiki! Do you think I can come over?"-Darli (Jamaiki's friend, also from Cross Academy)

"Sure. Wait, are you allergic to cats?"-Jamaiki

"What? Of course not. Why? You don't have cats."-Darli

"Actually, I recently got 8 kittens."-Jamaiki

"Oh, are they friendly? They don't bite do they?"-Darli

"Well, I don't really know yet. I haven't had them long enough to know. It should be fine."-Jamaiki

"Alright. I'll be there in 20 minutes."-Darli

"K, see you then."-Jamaiki

Darli hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>19 minutes later<strong>

All of the kittens were eating the tuna Jamaiki had gotten them.

*_ding-dong*_

Darli had arrived. Jamaiki let Darli in the house. Jamaiki had made fish & rice for Darli and herself. Darli waited in the living room for Jamaiki. Jamaiki was getting their food. Takuma had walked over to Darli. "Hi there!" Takuma said to Darli. "Hello kitty." Darli said. "What's your name?" Takuma asked cheerfully. Darli didn't answer. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't understand me." Takuma said aloud. Darli started petting Takuma. Takuma hopped on the couch Darli was on. Senri entered the room. "Who's that?" Senri asked Rima, who was behind him. "I think that's the person the girl was talking to on the phone earlier." Rima said. Jamaiki had entered the room with two plates full of fish and rice. She gave one plate to Darli and sat next to her on the couch. Darli started eating her food. "So how is it?" Jamaiki asked. "It's good." Darli said with her mouth full.

Hanabusa had finished his bowl of tuna but was still hungry. He walked into the living room to ask for more tuna. Hanabusa jumped on Jamaiki's lap and started meowing. He just ignored Darli. Before Jamaiki could do anything, Darli grabbed Hanabusa. "Hey! Let me go!" Hanabusa yelled, struggling to get out of Darli's grip. Darli let Hanabusa go. Once she did, Hanabusa went streight back onto Jamaiki's lap. "Hey! I'm still hungry! Get me more tuna!" Hanabusa damanded. "What is it?" Jamaiki asked Hanabusa. "I want more tuna!" Hanabusa damanded again. "Are you still hungry?" Jamaiki asked Hanabusa. "Yes!" Hanabusa said. He was annoyed by the fact that he kept having to repeat himself. "Alright. I'll give you more food." Jamaiki said. Hanabusa followed her to the kitchen. Once Jamaiki finished giving Hanabusa more tuna, eating her own food and Darli finishing her food, Jamaiki and Darli got really bored. "What do you want do?" Jamaiki asked. Darli thought for a while. They were sitting on the carpet floor. Darli was petting Takuma. "I know! Let's tell scary stories." Darli said. "Alright." Jamaiki said. "Ok. I'll go first." Darli said.

"This is an old legend. There's a woman who has beautiful, long, white hair. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. Well, that is, until she had a surgery gone wrong. She survived the surgery but, she had her mouth slit from ear to ear. She wore a surgical mask every where she went. If you ever meet her she will ask you a question. 'Im a beautiful?' She'll ask. But before you can answer, she'll take off her surgical mask, reveling her slit mouth. If you say yes, she'll kill you for lying, but if you say no, she'll kill you for being rude. They say she still walks the streets to this day." Darli told her story. "Oh wow. I've never heard that one before." Jamaiki said. That story did creep her out a bit. All the kittens also were in the living room. Darli's story had caught their attention. Hanabusa and Ruka were also a little creeped out. "Your turn." Darli said to Jamaiki. Jamaiki thought for a while. Jamaiki wasn't the best at making scary stories. Then she remembered when King (Hanabusa) had licked her bleeding hand. That gave her an idea. "Okay, got it." Jamaiki said.

"Once upon a time, there was a small village. Next to the village was a castle. Within this castle lived four vampires." Jamaiki started off her story. That fact that it was about vampires interested the night class. That means not Zero. "There was a father vampire named Bruce, a mother vampire named Tabitha, a daughter vampire, who was the eldest child, named Dona, and a son vampire, who was obviously the youngest child, but he wasn't too young, named Freddy. Now almost everyone in the vampire family had agreed not to attack the villagers because they (the villagers) might attack them (the vampires). Freddy was the only one who disagreed. He thought it was all nonsense and that if the villagers were to attack them then they (vampires) could just kill them (villagers). One night when the village was sound asleep, and Freddie's parents were reading and his sister was talking to her friend on the phone in her room, Freddy decided to go out to the village." Jamaiki said until she was interrupted. "Wait. How did the vampires survive without blood?" Darli asked Jamaiki. Jamaiki thought. She hadn't thought about that. Takuma walked on her lap. "They ate blood tablets." Takuma told Jamaiki. "What is it Tiger?" Jamaiki asked Takuma. Takuma sighed. "Never mind." Takuma said and walked off Jamaiki's lap. It was kind of annoying that no one could understand them.

"Okay, I got it. The vampires got blood bags from a nearby blood bank. But Freddy didn't think it tasted as good as fresh blood." Jamaiki told Darli. "Wait. Blood bank? Why don't we do that?" Hanabusa asked Akatsuki, who was right next to him. "Because, we don't have a blood bank anywhere near the school." Akatsuki said. Then they continued listening to Jamaiki's story. "Freddy had found a house in the village whose door was unlocked. He went inside. He searched the house for people. When he found a bedroom, he went inside. Inside the bedroom he saw a 12-year-old girl sleeping on her bed. Freddy walked over to the bed. He lifted the girl so she was sitting up, and then...he bit her!" Jamaiki said. Darli screamed a little because the way Jamaiki yelled "he bit her" took her by surprise. Jamaiki continued her story. "He sucked her delicious, thick, sweet blood until she had none left." Jamaiki said. This part made Hanabusa drool. He was daydreaming (don't forget it was actually night) about blood. Akatsuki noticed this and nudged his cousin. Hanabusa snapped out of it and continued listening to the story. "Freddy had 3 victims that night. When he returned home, he went to bed, very happy. Although the next day his parents found out because they over heard about the death of the 3 villagers and so he got in trouble. The End." Jamaiki finished her story. "I would hate it if that happened to me." Darli stated. "Freddy sounds like another vampire we know." Ruka said, looking at Hanabusa. "Why are you looking at me?!" Hanabusa yelled. After a few more stories, Jamaiki, Darli and Zero went to bed. Darli slept on the couch, Jamaiki slept on her own bed, and Zero slept on Darli. He had officially made it duty to make sure the blood suckers didn't get any blood and he knew Jamaiki had locked her door.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

All the night class students were pretty bored. They were all in the kitchen (no reason). So far the only thing exciting that happened was Ruka slipping in a puddle of water. Darli had gotten some water right before she went to bed and spilled some, but she forgot to clean it up. Now Ruka's paws were wet and she was annoyed. Hanabusa and Akatsuki started to feel weird. Everything was going hazy. Hanabusa wobbled into the living room. He was sure some blood would help. Akatsuki followed him, also wobbling. But before Hanabusa could reach Darli he passed out. Akatsuki also passed out.

When they woke up they were each wearing a blanket. The other vampires were also there. The night class was able to find two blankets and put them on top of Hanabusa and Akatsuki. The reason for this is because Hanabusa and Akatsuki had turned back to normal form. Though everyone else was still a cat. Hanabusa and Akatsuki were both surprised and relieved they were back to normal. They were surprised again when they found out they were only wearing blankets with nothing underneath. fortunately for them, Jamaiki had lived close to a laundry place. And, now that they were normal size they could reach the door knob. So the two boys vampire speeded their way over there, found some clothes, and zipped back. Although they didn't go into the house because it was locked. Jamaiki had woken up to get a mid-night glass of milk when she noticed the door was unlocked, and so she locked it.

*_knock knock_*

While Jamaiki was drinking her glass of milk, she heard a knock on the door. "Who could it be at this hour?" Jamaiki said to herself. Jamaiki walked into the living room and opened the door quietly. She didn't want to wake up Darli. When she opened the door she was shocked. "_Idol_" and "_Wild_" were at her door. She had to contain her screaming (of joy). She NEVER expected THEM to come to her door. "Hi! May we come in?" Hanabusa asked cheerfully. "Y-yes, please come in." Jamaiki said nervously. "H-hello Hanabusa, Akatsuki." Jamaiki said as she bowed. "Hi!" Hanabusa said again cheerfully. "Akatsuki sighed. "May we use your phone?" Akatsuki asked Jamaiki. "Sure." Jamaiki said. She quickly gave her phone to Akatsuki. Akatsuki had dialed the headmasters phone number but the headmaster didn't answer. He normally never answered on holiday breaks. Akatsuki sighed. "You don't mind us staying here for a while, do you?" Akatsuki asked as if he were asking for a bag of chips. Jamaiki was a little shocked by the question. "It's for a good cause!" Hanabusa said. "W-well, I suppose it should be okay." Jamaiki said. "_I have Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain, night class students, staying at my house!_" Jamaiki thought. She was still getting over the shock. "Y-you know, we've never really been properly introduced." Jamaiki said. "M-my name is Jamaiki." Jamaiki said. "Well hello there Jamaiki! It's nice to meet you." Hanabusa said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you too." Jamaiki said. "Do you know how to get to the Academy from here?" Akatsuki asked Jamaiki. "Oh, um, no, I don't." Jamaiki said. Her parents always drove her to the academy and she never bothered to learn the way. "Let me show you to the guest rooms." Jamaiki said. Jamaiki led Akatsuki and Hanabusa to two guest rooms. The rooms were both right next to each other. These rooms were always closed so Hanabusa and Akatsuki never saw them when they were in cat form. "Well, good night." Jamaiki said. "Good night!" Hanabusa said cheerfully. Jamaiki bowed and went to bed. But of course Hanabusa and Akatsuki didn't go to bed. They went back into the living room where the rest of the night class, and Zero, were.

Akatsuki stood while Hanabusa sat in a chair (which was also in the living room). "So now what?" Akatsuki asked anyone. He heard a meow from Kaname. "What?" He asked Kaname. He just heard another meow. Akatsuki sighed. "Now that we're back to normal, we can't understand you." Akatsuki said. "How annoying." Ruka said. Zero woke up from all the talking. He was shocked to see Hanabusa and Akatsuki back to normal. Zero hissed at them. He stood up in a defensive position. "Look, we're not going to hurt you." Akatsuki said to Zero. "If we wanted to do that then we would've done it while you we're asleep." Hanabusa said to Zero. "Can you still understand me?" Zero asked Akatsuki. "No, they can't understand us anymore." Takuma said to Zero. "I see." Zero said. "So are they going to ask the girl the way back to the Academy?" Zero asked. "They already have." Takuma said. "And?" Zero asked Takuma. Takuma sighed. "She doesn't know the way. We'll have to stay here until Christmas break is over. And the girls name is Jamaiki." Takuma said to Zero (he over heard Jamaiki tell Hanabusa and Akatsuki her name). "Jamaiki?" Zero asked. "Yes, that's right." Takama said. Darli started waking up. Zero quickly got up off of her. Hanabusa and Akatsuki noticed Darli waking up. Darli sat up and was shocked, but she was still very tired so she didn't show much reaction. She was too shocked to say anything. "We're going to be staying here for the rest of the Christmas break." Hanabusa told Darli. "Idol and... Wild?" Darli asked. "Yes, that's us." Hanabusa said. Darli didn't question why two members of the night class were at Jamaiki's house. Darli was quite happy to see _Idol_ and _Wild_, although you couldn't tell because she was too tired to show it. Darli just stared at Hanazbusa and Askatsuki. "You should go back to bed." Akatsuki told Darli. "Y-yes." Darli said, and quickly fell asleep. Once she did Zero climbed back on her again. In the morning all the kitten (except Zero) had already gone to bed. Hanabusa and Akatsuki were also already in bed. Fortunately for them, the guest rooms had very thick curtains to block out the sun. Both Darli and Jamaiki woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Darli wasn't quite sure if what she saw last night was real. She could have been dreaming. Dark was sitting at the kitchen table while Jamaiki was making breakfast. Jamaiki had given Zero (a.k.a Shadow) his bowl of tuna. "Jamaiki." Darli said. "Yes?" Asked Jamaiki. "Is Idol-sempi and Wild-sempi really here?" Darli asked. "Yes, they are in the guest rooms." Jamaiki said. She tried her best to hid her happiness. "Are they really staying 'till the end of Christmas break?" Darli asked. "I don't really know. We never talked about how long they were staying." Jamaiki said. "Well that's what hey told me." Darli said. "Then I guess that's how long they're staying." Jamaiki said cheerfully. "Are they up yet?" Darli asked. Jamaiki had put down food for Darli and her herself. She had made sure to make enough for also Hanabusa and Akatsuki. "I'm not sure, they should be." Jamaiki said. "I'm going to go check." Darli said, getting out of her chair. She was excited to see them again, now that she was more awake. Darli asked Jamaiki what guest rooms (there were seven guest rooms all total) Hanabusa and Akatsuki were staying in. Once Jamaiki told Darli, Darli went over to Akatsuki's room.

*_knock knock_*

"Akatsuki-sempi are you awake?" Darli asked. The knocking had woken up Akatsuki. He got up and answered the door. "What?" He said tiredly. "It's time to get up." Darli said nervously. "What time is it?" He asked, again tiredly. "8:30am." Darli said. Akatsuki sighed. "You know, being in the moon dorms, I'm pretty used to sleeping during the day." Akatsuki said. Darli laughed a little. "I guess that means you're nocturnal now huh." Darli said smiling. "Ya, I guess." Akatsuki said. Darli laughed a little. "So can I go back to sleep?" Akatsuki asked in a not really asking way. "Well now's your chance to go back to your old sleeping habits." Darli said. Akatsuki didn't bother to mention that sleeping during the day has been his normal sleeping habit his whole life. Hanabusa opened his door. He looked quite tired. "What's with all the noise?" Hanabusa said tiredly. "Hanabusa-sempi! I'm sorry to wake you but I was just telling Akatsuki-sempi that he should get used to sleeping at night." Darli told Hanabusa. Hanabusa and Akatsuki looked at each other. Hanabusa then looked back at Darli. "Listen." Hanabusa said to Darli. He seemed very serous. Living in the day doesn't work for us." Hanabusa said sternly. "Then how can we spend time with you?" Darli asked. "Change YOUR sleeping habits." Hanabusa said. Hanabusa slammed his door closed and went back to bed. "Sorry about him. He gets pretty cranky during the day." Akatsuki said. Darli let Akatsuki sleep and went back to the kitchen. "So, are they up?" Jamaiki asked.

"Oh well, I kind of woke them up, but they went back to sleep." Darli said. "When do they plan on getting up?" Jamaiki asked. "Well, they said that because they were living in the moon dorms they're used to sleeping during the day." Darli said to Jamaiki. Darli started eating her breakfast with Jamaiki. "Hey, where are the other kittens?" Darli asked with food in her mouth. She was looking at Zero. "Oh, well they also sleep during the day." Jamaiki said, remembering the time when she turned on the lamp in the basement and got attacked by King (Hanabusa). Darli thought for a while once she finished her food. Jamaiki put the dishes away. "Why not we also sleep during the day?" Darli asked Jamaiki. "What? Why?" Jamaiki asked. ""Well, everyone else is doing it. And besides, that way we can spend time with Hanabusa-sempi and Akatsuki-sempi." Darli said. "Well...okay. But I'm not tired to go to sleep right now." Jamaiki said. "Hmmm, ya me neither. We'll just go to bed once morning comes." Darli said. "Okay." Jamaiki said. Darli and Jamaiki had a pretty normal day. Once night fall came, Akatsuki and all the kittens woke up. Akastuki and the kittens (except Zero) went into the living room. Zero slept in the basement. Jamaiki and Darli walked into the living room. "Good evening Akatsuki-sempi." Jamaiki said. "Hey." Akatsuki said, sitting on the chair. "How did you sleep?" Jamaiki asked Akatsuki. "Fine." Akatsuki said. Darli looked around. "Where is Idol-sempi?" Darli asked Akatsuki. "He's still in his room." Akatsuki said. Darli quickly ran over to Hanabusa's room. "She shouldn't get too attached to Hanabusa." Akatsuki said to Jamaiki. "Why not?" Jamaiki asked. "Because he can't truly control himself." Senri said. "He's an idiot." Ruka said. "Because his lust for blood is too strong for him to over power." Takuma said, while laughing. Akatsuki looked over at the kittens, not knowing what they just said, then he looked back at Jamaiki. "Let's just say he'll use her to his advantage." Akatsuki said. "Really?" Jamaiki asked, looking in the direction of Hanabusa's room.

*_knock knock_*

Darli knocked on Hanabusa's door. "Hello? Hanabusa, can you come out?" Darli asked. There was no answer. There was also no lock on the door so Darli decided to go inside. Darli found the reason there was no answer. Hanaubsa was still sleeping. Darli was squealing inside. She quickly ran out of the room and went back to the living room. "Jamaiki! Hanabusa-sempi is sleeping!" Darli said excitedly as she ran up to Jamaiki. "Really?!" Jamaiki said. She was also a bit excited to see Hanabusa sleeping. Darli dragged Jamaiki over to Hanabusa's room and led her inside. "Look." Darli whispered to Jamaiki, pointing at Hanabusa. Shiki and Rima walked in the room, but Darli and Jamiaki didn't notice them. They were told by Kaname to make sure nothing bad happened. "You know who he reminds me of?" Darli said to Jamaiki. "Who?" Jamiaki asked. "That guy from that magazine you used to read." Darli said. "Oh ya, you're right." Jamaiki said. Hanabusa started waking up. He sat up in his bed. "Good evening Hanabusa-sempi." Darli said to Hanabusa. "Good evening." Hanabusa replied tiredly. "How did you sleep?" Jamaiki asked Hanabusa. "Fine." Hanabusa said. "It's dark out side." Darli said. "I know." Hanabusa replied while scratching the back of his head. "Are you going to get up now?" Darli asked. Hanabusa looked at her, annoyed. Although the girls couldn't see it 'cause the room as so dark. Hanabusa didn't answer Darli's question. He just got out of the bed and left the room, Darli and Jamaiki following close behind. They entered the living room. Shiki and Rima also entered the living room. Hanabusa sat on the couch. Jamaiki went into the kitchen to feed the kittens. All the kittens followed her. Darli sat on the opposite side of the couch that Hanabusa was sitting on. He thought she was too clingy, although he could make use of this.

Jamaiki walked backed into the living room. "Would anyone like breakfast?" Jamaiki asked. Although for her and Darli it would be dinner. "If you don't mind." Akatsuki said. "Not at all. What would you like?" Jamaiki asked. "Anything will do." Akatsuki said. "And what about you Hanabusa-sempi, Darli?" Jamaiki asked. Hanabusa thought for what he felt like eating. "I what want fish and rice." Hanabusa said. "I'll have the same." Darli said. "Okay." Jamaiki said and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the slit mouth story, it's something I found online.<strong>

**P.S. I saw someone with green hair today. I could totally see her in an anime. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I have writersblock.**

**If you could give me an activity for the characters or have something happen (must be appropriate) in the comments then I might use it! This will (probably) help me a lot to continue the story!**

**Okay, thanks!**

**Love, space2468**


End file.
